


Kaneki X Reader Oneshots [Lemons, Smut and Fluff]

by Iyo_Luv



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Body Worship, F/M, Fluff, Haise - Freeform, Lemon, Multi, Smut, TG, XReader, kaneki, ken - Freeform, oneshots, tokyoghoul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iyo_Luv/pseuds/Iyo_Luv
Summary: There will be smut, lemons, also fluff, you can skip the smut and lemons if you're not comfortable with it and if fluff ain't the way you roll just go to the smut and lemons, i'm not judging!





	1. Fake Wedding-Kuroneki

**Author's Note:**

> Literally had to rewrite the oneshots i like, not all will be reposted...

**Kuroneki-Fake Wedding**

 

This was your second anniversary with Kaneki, you told him that it didn't have to be anything special but he insisted as he saw a flyer that was on a bus stand and thought it would be enjoyable(not to mention quite memorable) for the both of you. It would trump last years as you both went to a theme park since you loved fast, steep and just extreme rides in general, however, Kaneki ended up feeling sick and threw up at the end of the day; You felt guilty for that time.

 

Your head whipped around to the timer on your phone,  _Only seven minutes left!_ You thought as you scrambled through dresses for your date to impress your boyfriend- although he would be fine with anything you wore. White, yellow, black? To you, the colours mattered more than they should have as per usual for your dates, so your bed ended up being drowned in an avalanche of beautiful dresses due to your frustration.  You finally decided upon a light blue dress with admiring accessories that caught your attention due.  _The blue of Kaneki's hoodie...not bad._

 

 After dressing and styling your hair, extenuating your favourite feature with some light makeup, the doorbell rang signalling your darling little boyfriend was there. He stood wearing his usual clothes so you matched in a sickeningly sweet, blush-worthy way. "Are you read, F/N-chan?" A wide smile stretched across your face as you hummed a yes and went with Kaneki to wherever he had decided to take you.

 

Soon you arrived at a large building in the middle of the city buzz. Kaneki's face flushed, "C-come on," He lead you into the towering building, still blushing with an uncertain look sown into his face. It made you wonder why he seemed quite uncomfortable despite this being his own idea.

 

The inside was immaculate. The walls were a modern and pristine white with beige marble covering the floor with couples feet pattering on top of them making audible clicking. You noticed all of the couples clinging to one another, suddenly feeling self-conscious and hid behind your beloved boyfriend who joined you in those feelings.

 

After standing at the doorway awkwardly for a few minutes a seemingly kind woman with chestnut hair and matching eyes introduced herself politely, bowing only slightly and giving a sweet smile. You had to admit, she was beautiful and made you a bit more jealous than you should have been when she grabbed Kaneki's arm and guided him to another room with you behind after verifying your appointment.

 

She led you both to a dressing room that had stunning white dresses in one hall and multiple tuxedos in the other. You were mesmerized by the intricate detailing of the exquisite patterns on the dresses. soon reddening at the realisation of why you were here. 

 

Soon an old lady with a kind face walked into the room, "Oh my, such a young couple here today," She said whilst meekly smiling and looking you both over. The worker who had led you into the room pushed up against Kaneki's arm, holding his hand and gesturing to the dressing room.  _You'd think workers here wouldn't be so touchy-feely... What a bitch._ You thought bitterly at her subtle flirting, not knowing if you should mention it.

 

A look of vexation was evident on your face as the senile woman searched through the racks of dresses to find a one that suited you and fitted nicely. "I apologise about that Chieko, she's been quite flirtatious lately after being divorced, maybe she's just scornful since she's in this line of work," The lady explained, her face souring slightly, "That young man must be her type, so she's being unprofessional, it's threatening her job here..." She must have noticed the displeasure on your face and gave an apologetic smile.

"She isn't very wise then, is she?" You huffed, now knowing that she was definitely hitting on you guy as the lady nodded, understanding your sour attitude.

 

After the small conversation, your affliction seemed to dissipate, like it had never been there before; You had faith that Kaneki would never succumb to such flirting tactics as he was loyal and precious. You still eyeballed the oak door that Kaneki and Ms.Chieko had wandered behind though."Can you please check on Kaneki, I don't want that woman to be doing anything that makes him uncomfortable..." The senior nodded calmly and strode into the room.

 

After waiting in your dress which flattered your figure and suited your tastes, Ms.Chieko came out with a troubled smile, "I'm sorry about that, Kaneki Ken made it clear as day that he had eyes solely for you, makes me jealous..." She laughed breathily, " Please make your way down the aisle." She handed you a bouquet of white calla lilies that had light purple gradients on the ends and a silk blue ribbon that tied them in a tight bundle.

 

It felt invigorating to hear the traditional bridal music as the doors opened revealing a glass room with a summery, beach theme. The maroon carpet was free of wrinkles or creases, glass panes letting in sparkling sunlight onto the make-believe wedding set. The exhilarating feeling never left you as you stepped onto the carpet with the dream of this happening in real life cemented in your mind. The pews would be filled with loved ones and Yoshimura would lead you down to Kaneki, as he treated you like his own kin.

 

Kaneki was sweating slightly as well as blushing as he stared at you with eyes swimming with affection. The vicar said his lines as Kaneki stared into your E/C hues with adoration, his hand intertwined with yours bashfully.

 

At the end, you and Kaneki leaned into each other, lightly brushing your lips against one another until they mingled like waves tickling the shore. The kiss was full of passion as his arm wrapped around your waist, the other busy lifting up your chin as you bodies pressed against each other.

 

This will surely happen one day...

 


	2. Ya Daughter Calls Me Daddy Too- Shironeki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack

**Ya Daughter Calls Me Daddy Too-Shironeki**

 

You woke up to the blinding rays of sunlight coming in through your thin curtains, "Ugh..." Groaning, you turned over only to be met with the ethereal sight of you boyfriends face lit up by the light. A bashful smile crept up onto your features as a blush dusted over your cheeks, he always looked so calm as he slept. His bangs swept against his long eyes as his mouth hung slightly agape with small breaths emerging from his mouth. Your smile soon disappeared after you looked under the duvet only to see both of your bodies under the duvet, legs intertwined, cuddling, fully nude.

 

"Ken, wake up-p," You sang out as the ivory haired male stirred slightly, then pulled you closer with his nose burrowed in your collar, taking in your scent. "We can't stay in bed all day, wake up!" You scolded in his ear. After yelling, Kaneki reluctantly woke up with a scowl but still gave you a kiss on the tip of your nose despite his mood.

 

You forced yourself up from the soft mattress and threw on some clothes from your wardrobe onto the floor, looking behind you to see Kaneki scanning your naked body with wandering eyes. A puzzled expression washed over your face at his smug but flushed features until you looked at the mirror to see little bite marks and hickies around your body proving last nights previous excursions. You sighed then glared at him before slinging on your clothes and telling him to do the same.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Who texted you?" Kaneki queried, leaning over your shoulder pressing his still bare chest (despite telling him to get dress) against your back. "Ken!" You yelped in surprise, "it's from my brother, he's practically begging me to go deal with dad." A frown was visible on both of your faces. Both of you knew how vexingly disgusting your father was and your brother was clearly sick of him complaining and ordering him around.

 

"Well, I should get going, B/N[brothers name] is probably waiting with dad now at his wits end, he hates him," You grabbed your coat, about to go out and just as your fingertips brushed against the door handle Kaneki grasped your wrist, "I'm coming with you, B/N isn't  the only person that hates the guy you know?" He said looking up at you making you smile gratefully.

 

Knocking on the door, the both of you could hear shouting and rapid footsteps coming closer, "Finally you're here! God he won't shut up, so good luck to the two of you, I'm getting out of here!" After acknowledging Kaneki's presence B/N scampered away and drove off before you could get a word in. "Y/N, I know you're there, get me something to drink, I'm thirsty as hell!" Hearing your fathers voice you were about to rush to the fridge to pour him a beer until Kaneki grabbed your arm with a scornful look, "Get him to do it himself, he's being an ass..." He whispered the last part under his breath but you just put your hand on his and smiled before going to do your task.

 

Kaneki sat down in the living room per your request where your father was, stopping what he doing to look at the white-haired male, "Ah, you," You dad shook his index finger at Kaneki pretending to search his brain for your boyfriend's name, "You're...Kaneki Ren or some shit right? That albino kid," Your father guffawed at his own joke making your boyfriend shift uncomfortably in his seat, "It's Kaneki  _Ken_ " He glared at your dad who was sarcastically apologising.

 

You were still in the kitchen, listening to the conversation vehemently, "Y/N, hurry up for God sake, fucking idiot! It doesn't take that long!" After hearing his yell you grabbed a can and went back to the living room to see your dad looking pissed with his face scrunched up into a scowl as you handed him his beverage, " Here you are dad.."

 

Just as you were about to walk away your dad threw the drink onto your shirt and whispered just loud enough for you to hear, "Wrong drink dumbass," then proceeded to throw the can at you. You were about to yell at him and finally give him a piece of your mind until Kaneki suddenly stood and stomped over, grabbing you then throwing the can back at him ten times harder, "You know-" He started with an angry smirk, "Ya daughter calls me daddy too."

 

Your father looked furious and was about to stand to throw a punch at the other man but stopped in shock as Kaneki sucked and bit at your neck to create a possessive love bite, "She called me that last night ya know," he snickered then kicked at your dad's shin before he could stand, "Next time you try some shit like that again I'll fucking kill you," Kaneki smiled down at him then dragged you away.


	3. Strip Gaming- Haise Sasaki- Kinda Smutty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got this idea whilst playing with my cousin on the Wii and I was absolutely shit so I was sat with underwear and an Umaru cape on....Humiliation  
> This is also very stupid

**Strip** **Gaming- Haise Sasaki- Kinda Smutty**

 

The snow was twirling rapidly around outside and the wind knocked forcefully against the window panes. It was Christmas and you and Haise were extremely bored. The Quinx squad was celebrating with other people so the both of you had the whole Chateau to yourselves.

 

Although Haise was your mentor you were only two years younger than him, so the two of you had a stronger relationship than he did with the other Quinx members. It wasn't a romantic relationship but who couldn't help but sneak a few cheeky pecks on his cheek or lips once in a while, this did make it seem like you two were dating but the way Haise's face would redden always made it worthwhile.

 

Trust me, your feelings and Sasaki's were the same: both of you felt romantically and. shamefully, physically attracted towards one another. Haise was just too damn shy to confess and you, well you just didn't want to ruin your already close relationship with him even though you were bold when it came to enticing the Oreo haired male.

 

"Sasaki-Senpai~" You whined and stared at the said man who looked back at you with curious gunmetal orbs through his rounded glasses. He questioningly grunted as a response earning a noticeable pout from you as you pushed your H/C tresses away from your face to greedily take in some more eye candy. 

 

After realising that you were gawking at his features from the hinting gestures of the blushing victim you cleared your throat, ready to whine again. "I'm bored, can't we do something fun, senpai~" His blush intensified as per usual when you referred to him as your senpai- it made him a flushed mess. "Like maybe a video game? Saiko has loads in her room and we can set up the console down here!" He nodded in approval then went to steal her game console and look for a decent video game and controllers.

 

Haise came back moments later with all the wires dangling over his shoulder and a two-player combat game in his mouth, clenched between his teeth. You giggled then pushed yourself up, walking towards the male and grabbed a controller and the game. After taking the game away from his mouth you stood up on your tiptoes and kissed him gingerly and quickly, gliding your tongue across his bottom lip, though you were too embarrassed to continue. "Maybe that was a bit far..." You coughed but Haise shook his head, kind of admitting that he enjoyed it.

 

You plopped yourself down on the sofa and watched as he searched the instructions online and finally plugged it in. He did a small fist bump in the air at his 'handy work', "There! Now pass the game," Haise beamed proudly and grabbed the disk from your hands, inserting it into the console.

 

After a few rounds, you got bored again as you seemed to be always winning, making you wonder if he was just letting you win. An audible sigh was heard from you as another K.O was displayed on the screen with the signature jump and bubbly, 'Hell yes!' being screamed from your character. You tapped the male's shoulder, "Sasaki-senpai, shouldn't we do something more interesting~?"

 

He raised a brow in your direction, awaiting an answer, "Like....Hmm, I don't know... Maybe~ Strip gaming?" His face exploded with heat as he was at a loss for words, "S-so, strip p-poker? Like that?" You nodded in pride as he unexpectedly agreed albeit a bit hesitant.

 

 _Okay, I have a new thing to fight for now, my humiliation **and** getting to see Y/N naked! _Haise thought as his eyebrows furrowed in anticipation. He chose a new character to fight with and hit play letting the setting load in with your characters bobbing in their own stances. 'Fight' displayed on the screen as the music began playing in the background making both of you tense. Haise got the first hit this time, leaving you at a disadvantage as you character got knocked on the ground but you attacked straight after. His character dodged and came up behind you, punching you to the other end of the arena. "Hmph, you really want to see me naked, huh?" You smirked, hoping to make him fumble yet he answered with a, "Damn straight." You became disorientated at his answer and ended up with a K.O.

 

Haise turned to you with a satisfied smirk which contrasted with his usual hesitant personality when it came to things such as this, "Well, take something off," You pursed your lips as he chuckled and stared at you in amusement. You reached behind you under your shirt and unclasped your bra, slipping out of the arms of your shirt and getting out of the straps, letting it fall and throwing it to some forgotten corner; You cursed for not wearing socks. "T-there, you happy?" He chuckled once again and proceeded to stare at your now braless chest but then directed his attention back to the game.

 

Before he could even press start you beat him to it and punched him multiple times, ending the string of attacks with a high kick sending his character flying. When he tried to use his special attack he failed when yours hit him first leaving you with an obvious win. Haise smiled like he had won even though it was a clear loss then took off one sock. You glared at him then ripped off his other, "I know you'll try to take off the other next time I beat your ass."

 

The next round, he whooped you making you have to take off your trousers leaving you in marroon panties, " Sexy," Sasaki held back a laugh as he stared at you flushed state, making you shift and hit him. He started to feel unintentionally aroused and crossed his legs to hide any sort of evidence of his current state. How could he help himself when the person he pines for was right next to him, half naked.  _Shit, at this rate I'm going to lose._

 

Just as he predicted he had lost as you grabbed his shirt and yanked it off triumphantly at your achievement, of course, you totally meant your achievement of winning and not of getting to see Haise's beautiful and prominent abs. The next round he lost as well leaving him in his boxers. "Haha! Now I'm no-" Your face soon adorned a rosy tint when noticing he was trying and failing to hide an erection. You sat back down with only panties and a top on and continued playing. however, you were quite distracted by the bulge in Haise's boxers.

 

"Ha, I won Y/N-chan!" Your eyes clamped shut and you lifted up your top with the feeling of his eyes on your bare back, letting out a shaken breath both of you began playing again. Sasaki couldn't help staring at your breasts and ended up losing.  _This game isn't going as planned._

 

Your eyes averted themselves from the male as you stopped him from yanking down his boxers and revealing what makes him a man, "Maybe...Maybe we should stop here," He looked at you and tried to hide a smirk, realising why you said that. You shifted in closer to him and placed your open palm over his clothed erection, rubbing slightly, "Although I am the one who made you like this." You earned a lewd moan of approval from him as he encouraged your actions and agreed.

 

He pinned you to the floor and started to kiss you, snaking his tongue into your mouth to intermingle with yours as he groped your breasts then pulled away. "Y-/YN-chan, I've loved you for a really, really long time now! A-and I um... Do you feel the same?" He silently prayed as you stared back at him, dumbfounded, "Of course I do! I don't just do these things with anyone..I've been trying to get you to notice for a while now..." You both connected your lips once more as Haise hooked his fingers under the waistband of your maroon underwear.

 

Kaneki's POV

Watching from Haise's point of view made me blush furiously and move my hips uncomfortably to try and relieve some pressure and get rid of my boner. "Fuck!" I cursed and tried to stop Haise for the sake of my growing erection, "Haise stop dammit!" I yelled into the blackness. "No way, I'm enjoying myself and so is Y/N, this can be your punishment for constantly annoying me!" I stared at her face which was twisted into a look of pure pleasure as her eyes glossed over and Y/N's sensual breaths echoed around in my mind. Dammit Haise! I'm feeling what you're feeling, this is basically banging your girlfriend! Stop! 

I can't say I'm not attracted to Y/N, I mean, of course, 'd like her but Isn't It too early in the relationship to do this! I'm dying here, It's on par with being tortured!

 

 


	4. Drunk-Kuroneki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cracking

**Drunk-Kuroneki**

 

"Bye bye Kaneki, be safe!" You hollered to your raven haired lover as he walked out of the door with his best friend, Hide,  practically dragging him along. They told you that they would be going out to some Yakiniku restaurant with Hide's friends as a celebration from graduation from Kamii. You were so proud of him for graduating, and actually having social interactions with large groups of people but you wouldn't tell him that.

 

Although you were sure Hide would do the right thing as his good and somewhat responsible best friend and look after him, sometimes you just couldn't trust him. If anything he'd actually be the one to convince Kaneki to drink his ass off until he was stumbling down the streets making a fool of himself. Kaneki could hold his alcohol quite well but knowing Hide he'd make him drink bottles upon bottles. Maybe you were just being dramatic...

 

* * *

Three hours later it was already one AM. You knew you couldn't trust that blonde haired goof. You really just wanted to go to bed without any worries then relax, instead, you sat perched upon the couch watching trashy late night shows you had really no interest in. You gave yourself the title of 'good girlfriend' in moments like these to try and get yourself more determined than you actually wanted to be.

 

You sat staring, gormlessly, at the TV screen until five loud and exaggerated knocks came pounding at the door making you pounce up in shock. Before you could get to the door you heard one single, much quieter, knock making you almost stop to think over how you were going to face your boyfriend's state.  _I hate to think._

 

Opening the door you held your breath and gawked at the sight in front of you. Just as predicted. Kaneki was draped over Hide's shoulder, trying to hold himself up. They both appeared to be far too giddy to be sober and were flushed from the alcohol. You glared down at the two to visually present your distaste for the situation.

 

"See Hide! I told you she'd be mad~!" Kaneki whined out and tried to hold himself up at the doorframe, " But you still look cute as ever Y/N." He tried to smooth talk with added pathetic mannerisms making him look like some sort of fish out of water. Hide- who was also pretty buzzed but not as much as your boyfriend- shook his head and hit Kaneki's back, " I don't deny it, so lucky to have a girl at home for you man!" The other glared, " Are you hitting on Y/N?! I told you already~"  Kaneki stumbled on you and wrapped his arms around your neck and kissed at the side of your face as you stood looking indecisive about how you should feel in such a situation.

 

You closed the door and set Kaneki down on the couch as he started to unbutton his shirt from the alcohol in his system, you sighed, "I'm going out, k? We've got nothing in and I'm sure you'll be having one hell of a hangover in the morning." After explaining this to him, Kaneki pulled you back down onto the couch with him making you gasp, " The guys there were talking about their girlfriends cheating on them, you're not going to see another man are you?!" His eyes glossed over as he hugged you tight to his chest, crushing you slightly, "Please don't! I...I love you, you know that right!?" He began to kiss you face once again whilst whining.

 

As much as you loved him and was kind of enjoying his uncharacteristic, alcohol-induced temper tantrum, you needed to go out for his own sake and therefore pushed him away gently. "Kaneki, the only guy I'll be talking to is the cashier, It'll be fine so let go, I don't want you to feel ill." He continued to hold you and stood with you swaying around in his arms, " Who knows, maybe he'll be like, hey cutie, wanna go back to my place, then take you away!" 

 

Cringing slightly as the speech you gave in, "Fine!" You huffed, " Just go to bed then and have a migraine when you wake up, but don't you blame me!" You pointed at him accusingly, " I'll be there in a minute, love you." Kaneki leaned more against you, putting most of his weight on you and went next to your ear, " No, no, no- That's no good! You're coming with me, who knows where you'll be heading off too~" he began to cry a bit at his own words and smashed his lips onto your own making you stammer back.

 

"Ugh! You taste like pure alcohol! Let's just go to bed, it's been a long night," Kaneki grinned, victorious, " Good! And tomorrow, I'll get Hide for hitting on you, for now, you're mine!" After his little spat you dragged him to the bed as he started to undress.

 

His cherry coloured face turned to yours, " Hey Y/N, we can make this night longer~" He suggested casually with his shirt fully unbuttoned and jeans hanging loosely around his waist, " W-what the heck! Get to bed idiot!" You threw a pillow at him making him dramatically fall back but laugh it off.

 

You meandered over to the bed in your pyjamas which had already been on before you even opened the door and shook your head down at him. Kaneki beamed up at you and held out his hand to pull you into the bed and nuzzle against you.

 

You knew that the next day you'd torture him for being such a brat.

 


	5. Friends With Benefits- Akaneki- Slight Smut

**Friends With Benefits- Akaneki- Slight Smut**

 

After Haise had reverted back to Kaneki he became much colder in some sense, more detached from his previous life and confused on what he really wanted. You couldn't blame him because you had known him throughout his many stages in life- when he had his black hair as a human to when he left you and even as the investigator Haise. It was a promise you made to him through some of his hardest times, to stay by his side and help him through the harshest of storms and turmoil. When you had found Haise you could immediately tell that there was a high possibility it was Kaneki from rumours you had heard in :RE, so you stayed with him and joined the CCG's Quinx squad- changing your body by adding another organ to your system, a kagune. After the long friendship you had made with Haise he had told you about the voice in his head which tormented him, being Kaneki, so you knew your hypothesis was correct.

 

The door slammed open as you sighed lightly and mumbled groans of annoyance under your breath, making your way into the kitchen to see what Kaneki was so fussed over- this new life began to get evidently hard for him. "Please try  **not** to break the door," You glanced at him from the corner of your eyes to see him huffily glaring at you with a prominent frown. "I'm angry and all you care about is the door?" He exclaimed, slightly frustrated, but you knew he found your borderline smart ass replies refreshing once in a while. Chuckling, you opened your arms wide and invitingly, " Do you need a hug~" You cooed and much to your surprise he ran and enveloped your smaller frame in a tense embrace.

 

"Oh? Well isn't this a nice surprise, the notoriously cold-hearted black reaper is showing some love?" You could feel him breathing in your calming scent though his muscles were still tense. "Shut up... You're...You're my friend, right?" He sounded a bit sarcastic, leaving a long silence before suddenly letting go of you harsher than expected and kicked the leg of a chair. His mood would always change so drastically.

 

You hated seeing him like this but if you got any closer you may get in his line of fire which happened before, making him lock himself up in his room all day and wallow in his self-loathing. The chair leg ended up snapping off and ricocheted off the floor and into your leg.  _Hopefully, that won't leave a mark._ You thought to yourself, touching the skin of your leg where the wooden object hit off of, feeling that it was fine as it didn't strike you with much force.

 

Kaneki seemed horrified and gaped in disbelief, " Oh God- Shit- I-!" His lips trembled slightly and his jaw stiffened; He did exactly what you had predicted and dashed back to his room.

 

"Kaneki! Open up!" You hollered, " Please, don't do this again..." You banged on the door repeatedly until it opened and a hand emerged to grab your arm. You yelped in surprise at the sudden force and your body plummeted onto something soft. "If It's not so bad then why is it bruising?..." You didn't even realise it had started to show blotches of blue and purple as it didn't even sting, " All I want is to protect you and all I've been doing for years is hurting you...It kills me inside," Nimble fingers traced around your waist and down to where the bruise was forming.

 

The half ghouls bangs covered his eyes as he looked up at you, " I feel less stressed around you and I still...Do terrible things..." Kaneki choked slightly but continued anyway, " Sometimes I even wonder if I'm just subconsciously taking out my anger on you... I just regret it in the end..."

 

Understanding where he was coming from, you thought for a moment, "It's fine... To take it out on me, I mean, well... In a way..." Your eyebrows knitted together curiously at your own statement as you heard strangled sobs. "Haven't you been listening? I'd rather fucking kill myself than hurt you on purpose, are you insane?!" 

 

There were many forms of relief from stress and anger, some forms which were not preferable and you didn't want him to just destroy himself. You ended up looking at him straight in the eyes saying, " I can be your little secret, your friend with benefits, right? That way you won't hurt me..." You knew you were lying because you did in fact, love the male but you thought that proclaiming your feelings would just add to his mental stress and turmoil; Having a significant other had its own trials.

 

 Kaneki gave you a minor glare, "I could never ask you to do such a thing purely to help me..." Your eyes became a glossy sheen of tears as you returned his expression, even harder than Kaneki, " I want to do something Ken, that's all I've ever wanted... at least let me do this." 

 

You could feel a hand slither from your cheek and onto the hem of your shirt, his breathing was getting heavier and hotter, " If- if this is what you really want," He lifted up the shirt over your head, " Then I'll give it to you and to me." Kaneki's eyelids lowered halfway and his lips connected with your neck, giving the tender skin soft butterfly kisses.

 

Your hands made their way under his black button up and onto the small of his back where his rinaku would usually erupt from and swish menacingly into the air. You traced circles on the spot using your palm and added some pressure with your thumb but soon stopped when hearing him groan in satisfaction from the crook of your neck. "What the hell?!" Kaneki yelped and his lips left your neck, "maybe it's an erogenous zone for a ghoul," you snickered and kissed along his jawline making him shiver in delight.

 

Continuing your actions, he couldn't keep down his moans but in return began to draw shapes onto your slit and press onto your clit through your underwear, "You need to feel- ah- good as well," another hand went down to palm his crotch as the night continued on with constant teasing and pleasing motions.

 

Both of your eyes filled with satisfaction as well as anguish.

* * *

 

 

This relationship continued for a long time. Weeks turned into months and soon both of you felt so close yet so far from each other. You wanted more, if he wasn't willing to give that then you'd accept that and still go along with the relations. Today, you were going to confess. His attitude had lightened up more from the actions that you both partook in at nighttime- It made you immensely happy but inside you were upset, so filled with rejection at the fact that he didn't realise your feelings.

 

Another day had ended at the CCG for you two and both of you walked home together, " You know Y/N," he started, " I've been thinking about this for a while now," You hummed and took uncertain glances towards the dark haired male next to you, "Someone's going to take you away from me one day, and you'll get married and forget about me, this whole 'friends with benefits' ordeal will be something that you'd hate to remember and you'd despise me for..." You stopped walking, as did he, and both of you looked at each other, "I don't want that to happen, I'd hate for you to despise me, and the thought of someone taking you away, it hurts...It hurts a lot."

 

His hand grasped at his chest and he let out a relieved sigh like he had just gotten a large weight off of his back, however, his stiff composure came pouring back and Kaneki shook his head, "Just forget it actually." He grabbed your smaller hand and guided you back home, trying to dissipate the thoughts he'd shared with you.

 

Upon reaching the Chateau, both of entered and walked to the kitchen as usual, " No one could ever take me away from you Ken," He stopped just as he was about to pull out a chair and gawked at you, " The only reason I do what I do is because I love you."

 

Kaneki pushed the chair back into place and took a few steps towards you, keeping some cautious distance but enough to reach out and caress your hand in a gentle manner, rubbing small circles on it with his thumb. " I love you too... So much, and, I'm just happy to have found you. The first day I met you I was enamoured," He brought your hand up to his chest and gave you a weary smile, " After you followed me into Aogiri and stayed with me right up until the verge of dying, I knew that I would never want to hurt you and I'd want you to be mine."


	6. Nicknames- Shironeki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short lil cutie

**Nicknames- Shironeki**

 

When Kaneki had his dark, raven locks you'd often call him Kuro. He didn't mind it at all when you'd give him the little name but whenever someone else was addressing him as such he'd often give them a lengthy lecture on why he wouldn't allow them to call him that. Many people often thought it was okay to call him by such a name since you always called Kaneki, Kuro, but soon would find out that it may as well have been illegal to do so.

 

 "Kuro-o" You sang out as you burst into the empty cafe during closing time to walk home with your boyfriend- He didn't need babying but it was nice to walk and talk. Nishiki stopped sweeping underneath one of the tables and swung his head around to face you with a semi-confused scowl plastered onto his features, "Uhm, sorry, but there isn't anyone called, Kuro, around here..." Although he was trying to make it clear that you should go- even gesturing to the door with his broom- you still stood there for a short while until the so-called Kuro, or mostly known by, Kaneki, came out of the staff only room, adjusting his thin, grey jumper. He smiled sweetly at you, "Y/N-chan," he sighed happily at your mesmerising presence and kissed your forehead as Nishiki stood in awe. 

 

The next day, Kaneki and Nishio were setting up Anteiku together on the morning shift as Nishiki called out to him, "Oi, Kuro, help me out here will ya?" He turned around to meet a rare sight of Kaneki scowling in displeasure, " Don't call me that Nishio-senpai," He demanded, making Nishiki grimace, "Hah? But your little girlfriend called you that yesterday!" Kaneki sighed at this, like it was so obvious as to why this was taboo, " That's a name reserved for her and no one else," then proceeded to go on a tangent which Nishiki tuned out of halfway through.

* * *

 

 

Now, Kaneki had his beautiful white hair which, admittedly, suited him very well. He was working with Banjou now and was currently reading on the couch as Hinami was making flower crowns with greenery that Tsukiyama had brought on the other side of the room. You were draped over one side of Kaneki's shoulder and contemplating on his nicknames, " I can't call you Kuro anymore, can I, Kaneki..." You huffed and ran your hands through his ivory tresses softly making the said male's eyes flick over to you for a moment before returning to his book. " Well, why don't you make another nickname?" He suggested with a small smile that comforted your heart.

 

You continued to play with his hair and grinned, "Shiro, that's your nickname!" You hollered at your lover as his book flew out of his hands but didn't hit the floor as he scrambled to catch it once more, " Y-yeah, I guess that'll work," He scratched his cheek sheepishly, " You really like naming me after my hair colour, huh?" Nodding in agreement, you kissed Kaneki's cheek and put on a quaint smile.

 

"So Shiro-" Tsukiyama looked over but got cut off almost instantaneously with a darkened expression, " No Tsukiyama-san, I'll kill you..." And he was silenced.


	7. Open Wide- Akaneki- Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I low key have a kink for dominance and 'names' so....you know, explicit content ahead.

**Open Wide- Akaneki- Smut**

 

Kaneki shifted uncomfortably in his plush desk chair, pulled up close to the surface of his desk which unfinished paperwork lay on. His hips jutted forwards as his steel orbs glanced from the desk to the two investigators in front of him, who stood stiffly in wait. " I've already told both of you, not. Now." Kaneki affirmed vehemently, pushing up his rounded glasses on the bridge of his nose as they glinted in tune with his glare.

 

All he wanted was for his underlings to get out and leave him be to attend to the task at hand, however, they were adamant on getting his attention and helping them with documents they had a rough time finishing- Kaneki was absolutely positive that there were other investigators other than him to assist the lower ranked investigators with their work. He grunted as beads of sweat collected on his forehead, sticking his dark hair to his skin, " If you can't even do thi-this simp-le- task-!" Kaneki clamped his hand over his mouth as his features hardened in aggravation, " Then you shouldn't even be here in the first place!" Finally, he was able to gasp out his words as the two in front of him exchanged looks of worry.

 

"Sir, are you alright?" One queried, holding some files nervously to their chest and raking their eyes over the raven haired males heaving body. Kaneki gnawed on his bottom lip, eyes wetting over with a glossy sheen as a small sigh escaped his lips- seemingly happy and pleasant. A minuscule, wicked grin etched on his face as his large hands reached underneath his desk and busied themselves in your tresses, tugging, "I'm fine- trust me," He assured, still sporting his mischevious appearance, " But you won't be unless you leave, now." His voice hardened when he threatened the younger investigators, laced to the brim with venom and warning as they shivered in fright and scampered like mice out of the office.

 

Kaneki's shoulders dropped as the strain that was seemingly there disappeared and he moaned out your name whilst letting his head finally bob backwards with his mouth agape. "You slut," he breathed out and let his eyes dance over your dishevelled appearance as his cherry tinted cock peeked out from your mouth, " We almost got caught." You reddened but kept giving Kaneki some much needed pleasure as your little pink tongue invitingly circled around the tip of his member with your mouth opening wider to let him face fuck you.

 

He gladly took the invitation and gripped your jaw tightly, resting his calloused palm on the back of your head to shove his cock back in the warmth of your mouth. When he was fully enveloped a pleased, glutteral, moan erupted from the back of his throat making his hips jerk forward greedily. You choked slightly as it prodded the back of your throat and whimpered, sending vibrations racking his body with euphoria. " Oh fuck, Y/N- Shit!" 

 

The sound you made prompted Kaneki to grin and tug on your hair roughly, feeling a knot start to appear in his stomach as you started adding your hands into the mix- pumping the shaft of his throbbing cock and eagerly lapping up any drop of cum from the leaking tip. You balanced yourself by holding Kaneki's waist and jerking your body forward to let your tongue travel around his member that was lathered in your saliva.

 

"Stop!" Kaneki demanded, "Fuck-!" He sucked in a shallow breath and yanked you off of his pelvic region by your collar, bringing you up to his face as a string of saliva whipped down your chest, detached from his cock. You were still on your knees when he grabbed you from under the desk but elevated to meet him as he lowered himself to connect his lips to your wet ones. As his tongue invaded your mouth his hands ripped open your blouse and sent ivory buttons scattering.

 

One of Kaneki's hands held you up as the other slyly meandered down your back underneath you skirt, pushing aside the cloth covering your wet region and slickly running a finger down your slit. His finger would sometimes enter you briefly making you squirm in place. Suddenly, Kaneki dropped you as you balanced yourself and leaned over his legs, resting your head on his toned abs as you felt his cock slap the top of your breasts, still hardened and throbbing, pleading for release.

 

Kaneki's eyes clouded over as his hair tousled with his movements. He leaned down, skimming his tongue over the shell of your ear and biting down lightly, " It's your turn now."


	8. Never Been More Grateful- Kuroneki X Mam!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinda rushed

**Never Been More Grateful- Kuroneki X Mam! Reader**

 

To you, he was a dark haired angel in your life, especially when you had D/N[daughters name] and your boyfriend left you immediately afterwards without any words, not wanting to take care of the baby and tarnish his so-called 'appearance'. You were only 17 at the time and your parents did not take it well. They were quite old fashioned people so they kicked you out of their home with some money and your things, however, that's where Kaneki decided to come into your life.

 

He was the first person you could think of who would decide to help you or at least offer some comfort. He got a text from you one night saying that your boyfriend had left you and D/N so he invited you into his home to be a freeloader. You took up his gracious offer and vented, sobbing into his arms all night. Kaneki never liked the man who used to hold the title of your lover so lightly; He never treated you right and secretly, if it was him holding such a distinguished title he would have treated you like a queen. Kaneki shushed you gently from sobbing and peered into your glassy E/C eyes, " It'll be alright Y/N-chan, I promise that I'll take care of both of you," He smiled down at you and stroked your  soft tresses, "You can even stay forever if you want," And with that you stopped your tears and sniffled lowly, sitting wordlessly with him and D/N in between both of you.

* * *

 

 

It's been nearly two years after that moment and slowly but surely, Kaneki made you forget about your ex and even recently had confessed his feeling which you gladly reciprocated. D/N was also more than happy from what you could tell from her babbling mouth. The ravenette practically became D/N's father even in the years you two weren't in a romantic relationship. " Come on D/N!" Kaneki cheered at your daughter and encouraged her with little hugs, " Da-!" the little one started, "Datti!" Kaneki's face dropped cutely in surprise at her attempt at calling him her father.

 

D/N had inherited nearly all of your features and only minor details such as her ear shape were different, even if she didn't look like you it wouldn't bother you or Kaneki. She was only two and didn't know a large array of words but was obviously still learning. "Daddy! Mommy!" After she had finally- and successfully- called on the two of you as Kaneki picked up the young girl and kissed her nose in glee, making her giggle and reach out for his locks.

 

Both of you did a celebration that consisted of 'Well done's and a plethora of seemingly endless giggles, although this didn't last long. There was a knock at the apartment door making all of you quieten down, "I'll get it," Kaneki sang out, handing you D/N and going to the small hallway that led to the door. His face that was lit up suddenly dropped when opening the door, only to be met with the sight of your ex, "I was told Y/N lives here," his face never faltered when Kaneki began to scowl in disgust, "Sorry, you've heard wrong, I don't know where she lives," He lied through bared teeth and scraped the tip of his index finger against his chin.

 

"Lier, her parents told me," Your ex cocked an eyebrow at Kaneki as his face distorted, "That's creepy, why would someone like you even ask?" He rhetorically queried, " Doesn't matter, she doesn't want to see you anymore..." A light patter of feet smacking gently against the hard surface of the halls brought the males out of their standoff. "D/N don't run like that!" You called out hurriedly from the living room, reaching needlessly out for your scurrying daughter who was already too far out of reach. Your ex soon caught on and bent down on his haunches to face the small child, " Hello D/N, I'm your dad," the said girl began to weep at the stranger and clung to Kaneki's pant leg, "Daddy! Daddy!" She cried and reached up to get picked up by the raven haired man who soothed her.

 

You ran to see the scene play out and almost cried in anger, overcome with negative emotions, however, you kept your composure for your young child and firmly marched over trying your best to appear determined. "You don't deserve to be here, you don't even want to be-!" You began to yell but clung to Kaneki's arm, holding D/N with him and hid your face away. "Just leave, you have no right to be here," Despite Kaneki saying this to finish off your sentence, your ex just stood there making Kaneki slam the door and shut him out from all three of your lives.


	9. Educational Experience- Shironeki- Smut

**Educational Experience- Shironeki- Smut**

 

"K-Kaneki!" You yelled out as he lay on top of you with his torso elevated, letting his hips snap back into yours at an almost animalistic pace for you but a normal one for him. Your nails dragged down his back from his shoulder blades creating intricate little bloody marks. His tempo was unrelenting making him bite his lips as sweat collected on his creased brow. 

 

For the half ghoul, sex was usually a way to release any pent up emotions, not just to entangle himself in his loved ones arms and drown in their warmth. It was also quite the rare occasion with Banjou, Hinami and the rest often staying in the same place that you both did. Due to all of this, the sex that you had with Kaneki was often too rough, there was never much build up or preparation, never mind any gentleness to it. Even the first time you two did it, it was anything but gentle. 

 

The heat in your lower regions was burning; not so much painful but uncomfortable. "Fuck," he mumbled out and delved his head into the crook of your neck. Your hand grabbed the snowy tresses and yanked at them, a gesture for him to stop or at least calm down, however, he wouldn't understand such body language at this point and kept on ramming himself into your core. Tears pricked at your eyes when Kaneki thrust into you with a particularly hard shove then came. 

 

He picked himself up and took his manhood out of you with a sigh, pulling the sticky latex off than tying it a knot before signing it into the bin. Kaneki looked over at you, still lay down with a salty liquid staining your reddened cheeks with your legs shut firmly. He leaned down to give you a little peck on your bitten lips but was stopped midway by a hand slapping over his mouth.

 

His gunmetal eyes peeked through the lids and widened at your distressed and frustrated face, "W-what?" He gulped and took your hand away, "Is something wrong?" You looked down at your lap at this, face etched with guilt before regaining your purpose back and looking at him in the eyes. "You know I don't want to hurt your feelings,  _or your manhood,_ " you whispered the last part before continuing, " B-but when we — you know, do what we just did..." You trailed off and didn't know if it was wise to continue.

 

_Ah,_  you thought at the sudden intrusion in your mind,  _if I don't actually tell him now I could be stuck getting fucked rough by him forever,_  the idea made you nervous,  _I'm sorry about this, Kaneki._.. "Your —  **Your sex is too rough, it hurts!**  " you unintentionally yelled then looked for a reaction: one which you certainly got. 

 

Kaneki's lips pulled back into a tight line, his eyes open wide like two moons,  _m-maybe I was too harsh...?_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Since that incident, neither of you had had sex. It wasn't like the relationship was put on hold by such a case, however, being psychical seemed to be, at least for now? 

 

Kaneki had been spending much more time on the cheap laptop, sitting crossed legged with the item in his lap as his eyes focused only on the blinding screen. You'd often walk by- usually to see him just notice you then pull the lid closer to his lap in response- and witness his watery eyes from staring at the thing for prolonged periods of time; you'd kiss his head and tell him, ' if you keep looking at that thing you'll be needing glasses,' which he'd laugh at and shake his head. 

 

Now you sat playing on the couch with Hinami, helping her in making a piece of art as Banjou and Tsukiyama did their own thing. Kaneki was once again in his room with a notebook sprawled out on the bed and the same laptop in front of him. At this point, even you thought that it had become a bit suspicious to say the least. 

 

"Hey, Banjou-San?" You got his attention, making him look up at you with a small smile and hum in response. " Do you know what Kaneki's been doing recently?" He flinched a bit at your query and rubbed the back of his neck in a suspicious manner in your eyes, "A-ah, Kaneki hm?" Banjou averted his gaze elsewhere and you furrowed your brows, "Yes...Kaneki..." You deadpanned at him making the ghoul rummage around in his brain for an answer and sputter, " Well— I asked him before and he told me he w-was studying! He must miss things like that, right?!" He laughed your pondering and harsh gaze off which only succeeded in making you sigh, "Whatever..." 

 

You placed your chin in your hand, clearly sulking even just a little bit until you felt something being fixed in your hair just behind your ear. Your slender fingers reached up behind the tendrils to pluck out the object before analysing it in your fingertips, "A flower?" A vibrant red that nearly burned your eyes and a healthy green stalk. "Y/n-chan, there's no need to worry yourself so much, Kaneki-kun is not that type of man," the silky yet nearly exaggerated voice caught you off guard and you popped your head up to meet a head of cobalt hair, " I know Tsukiyama-San..." You gave a weary smile then twirled around the rose, paying too much attention to the subtle creases of the flower and velvety touch, almost too fine to be handled, "I guess I'm just worrying over nothing again." 

 

As you sat, now with the lavish rose kept snugly in your hair for the time being, the door creaked open slowly, screeching against the old hinges. Kaneki ambled out, rubbing his eyes with his usual dishevelled mess of snowy hair that draped over his forehead- he seemed to be more tired than usual. The man blinked a few times to clear his foggy vision before setting his eyes on you, "Looks nice," he mumbled out and made his way over to the couches, dragging his fingers lightly over the flower then kissing your temple. You nearly jumped back, " When did you get so into PDA?" You joked, making him respond with a lazy, lopsided smile, "Maybe I'm just tired?" He laughed and sat down with everyone else, still with reddened eyes. 

 

 

"Seriously, Kaneki?" You ran your thumb pad under his eyes and stared in discontent, " What did I say about the laptop, you look super tired..." The said man only hummed and leaned into your palm, "Sorry." Kaneki grabbed your raised hand and placed it on the couch in the middle of you two with his own settled over it. Regaining his composure, he straightened up and looked at Banjou across from him with Tuskiyama sat next to him, " So, when are you all going today?" 

 

The news was pretty sudden for you as you would usually hear about them leaving for a while at least a few days beforehand. Before Banjou could respond, Tsukiyama arose from his position, "Kaneki-kun! How cruel, do you really want your dear friends to leave so soon?!" Kaneki meekly nodded in response- something which was unlike him when dealing with Tsukiyama's dramatics. " For tonight, yeah..." He trailed off and scratched his cheek lightly, " I have something to do..." 

 

Banjou whipped his head up at this, "I-I see, Kaneki! What you were talking about before huh?" A blush dusted over his cheeks and Kaneki nodded, his lips thinned into a line, "Well then, I g-guess we should be going pretty soon then!" Banjou laughed which made your face contort with confusion, " It's late already after all!" He took the responsibility of shooing everyone out to go who knows where for the rest of the night and maybe even tomorrow. 

 

"What's going on with him today?" You asked Kaneki, who's hand was now completely enveloping yours and squeezing lightly, "Ah, who knows?" He turned away from you with a blush glazing his cheeks. The half ghoul scooted closer to you, letting his muscular arm draped around your torso to pull your body snug against his," But since we're alone — I thought that maybe," before finishing his sentence, Kaneki tucked some loose strands of hair behind your ear and taking the flower out, letting the rose petals scrape against your cheek and some of the petals fall loose from the bud. It distracted you for a moment as it dropped elegantly to the floor giving him a chance to catch you off guard and lightly brush his lips against your own. 

 

You nearly fell off of the couch in shock which in turn let Kaneki almost grin at your clumsiness and wrap both arms around you, pushing your back closer to the cushioning. "Eh? This is unlike you?" Kaneki only smiled in response and eased you into a kiss, his slightly chapped lips mingling with yours gently and teasingly. He never really started off with little pecks or gentle kisses and instead opted for smashing his mouth against your own with teeth clanging against each other. You sighed softly when he began to delicately nibble on your bottom lip and trace small circles around your collarbone. 

 

Your heart was nearly pounding at such delicate treatment. Kaneki's tongue slipped past your lips and into your mouth, dancing with your own as his eyes crept open slightly to linger on your flushed expression.  _Kissing is similar to the analgesic effect of morphine, I should do it when touching Y/n more..._ He thought and hummed into your mouth, continuing to keep his calculating gaze. His lips never detached from yours when his hands trailed down your body and under your skirt to grab at your tights and pull them down. 

 

Kaneki finally pulled away to drag your tights off from your S/C, smooth legs, pressing his lips to your knee before throwing them across the floor. He crawled back up to the top of your body in a predatory manner and lifted your shirt from you, un lipping your bra in the process. You put the back of your hand to your mouth when Kaneki traversed down the valley of your breast and brought out his tongue excitedly.

 

The powder haired male caressed your nipple with his tongue, bringing his calloused hand up to fondle the other, making your head go fuzzy. You let out minuscule moans here and there unintentionally, biting your knuckle and slightly drooling- Kaneki certainly took note of this for later on. "Feeling good?" He mumbled breathily against your chest, already knowing the answer, "mm-hm." 

 

Heat was pooling at your core as you rutted up into Kaneki's leg for some relief. The man grasped your hip bones and pushed them down with more force than necessary, making your body dip into the bed with a prominent creak. You groaned out in annoyance, however, you weren’t left waiting for long when long, dexterous fingers crept downwards, tickling around your panty line before lifting up the elastic material. His mouth was still preoccupied with your mounds as you pondered whether or not his mouth may go even lower. 

 

Kaneki's actions combined with your thoughts caused a dampness to appear on the thin, cotton chastity belt that was teasing removal. You swore under your breath and hastily wiggled your hips, pressing your thighs together at the tension building up, "please..." You sighed out. He almost flinched in shock at that; you were never one to beg and he wasn't one to request that of you although he appreciated the tiny pleas escaping from your throat. 

 

He chuckled and quickly yanked down your underwear, letting it sit around your legs and began to rub in small, slow motions at your clit. Your eyes fluttered closed and your thighs would twitch every time he pressed particularly hard down on the sensitive nub. Kaneki ran his middle finger down your slit then kissed his way up your jaw and back to the now reddened lips, parted in pleasure and glossy. His grey eyes hazed over and darkened at the sight, taking it in before beginning to caress your tongue with his own once again. It felt like your body was in a furnace; it was something that you've very rarely experience before and you weren't exactly sure how to handle it apart from just taking it in and letting him do what he wanted. 

 

The middle digit that was ever so gently testing your patience made a sudden intrusion, however, this time it wasn't rough. Kaneki smoothed his finger over your inner walls, thrusting them gently in and out to get you even more wet than you were before, often beckoning the pale digit while inside you making you moan lightly into his mouth. His free hand traced shapes on your cheek as he focused on giving you a loving experience. 

 

His cock strained against the material of his boxers and trousers yet he tried his best to ignore the ache and instead let his lover enjoy the moment. Kaneki felt your insides becoming slicker and softer so he decided on adding another finger, pushing it in close to the other and shoving them in your pussy a bit harder than before. You bucked up and into his palm which brushed against your clit as he drew occasional moans from you. 

 

Your breath hitched suddenly when he scissored you, pulling your womanhood open slightly then pushing back into you. There was no pain, not even the ebb of discomfort which made your vagina throb in a pleased manner. A tightness formed in the bottom of your stomach, setting your figure ablaze as your arms clamped your lover in place above you. You kissed back with more force, moaning messily into his mouth which succeeded in dragging a groan from him. Kaneki's fingers ceased their movement and pulled out at the feeling of a gush of warm liquid and pulsating walls.  _I came..._ You thought with your face blushed, embarrassed at your own response. 

 

Kaneki raised up and licked the substance from his fingers, cheekily keeping his eyes on you as you lay down panting on the couch. Your mouth felt like it had been chewing on cotton and your eyes drooped which made your boyfriend smile sweetly. "I'll get you a glass of water," he told you then walked out of the living room to the kitchen, leaving you in such a dishevelled state. 

 

___________________________________________________________________________________

 

_A change in setting can make one reach orgasm much more quickly as well as add more excitement in general..._

Kaneki recalled, knees scraping against the wooden floor of the kitchen.

 

"S-stop!" You yelled in a hushed tone, chest pressed against the counter in front of you as your body veered so that your behind was elevated. Kaneki pressed chaste kisses around your inner thighs, sucking and biting down lightly to add little galaxies to your S/c skin. He'd often come across the taste of you as your arousal dripped from the excitement of having the white haired sat snug between your legs, testing your patience with small flicks of his tongue against your folds. 

 

It was only the day before when the two of you had been on the couch, doing things that would go unspoken to the others in the place, who were currently only a door away. As usual, all of them- with the exception of Hinami - were in the living room discussing things currently unknown to you for the time in the kitchen. At any given moment one of the five could waltz in the room where Kaneki was on the floor eating you out; The thought made you throb and huff in a strange burst of anticipation. 

 

His hair tousled every time you moved as your dress shirt covered his locks making his face be hidden. "Spread your legs open some more, Y/n-chan," Kaneki stated with his monotone voice muffled, his breath fanning against your lower regions as you complied despite your prior denial. You gave him more access to get back to his task earning a low, "Thanks," before he pecked your clit making your front press against the cold counter.

 

Your breasts were being squeezed by the smooth top you rested on, adding to the intense feelings your body was experiencing. Kaneki flickered his tongue over your clitoris in kittenish licks, interchanging between flattening his tongue to darting it out as you moaned out, soon forgetting about the extra people who were under the same roof. His technique was surprisingly pleasurable throughout despite never doing such a thing before. Truthfully, he was quite nervous to be dipping his toes into the water of a new experience, however, he learned to steel his nerves and carry out his duty. 

 

Kaneki's mouth travelled further down your pussy, the pink muscle travelling between the crevice and sipping at your juices from time to time and relishing the taste on his tongue: your taste. He groaned and gripped harder at your thighs, being careful not to add too much pressure on the newly marked flesh. He never knew that seeing your partner writhe in pleasure could bring such a euphoric feeling to him and make his ego swell, filling him to the brim and allowing his excitement to show- which it rarely ever does. 

 

His motions continued, with the addition of his head tilting to be sure to explore every part of you and work you up. He hummed and crept his finger around your womanhood, using his middle and pointer to pull your folds apart, pulling back then delving his tongue back in making you yelp especially loud.  _H-his tongue is... It's inside..._  Your hands covered your face despite not having anyone around to see the rose wash that splattered your cheeks. 

 

"Y/n-chan, Kaneki-kun , are you alright in there?" Ichimi yelled with a hint of concern spiking his voice. You were hesitant to respond, with the intent Kaneki behind you, seemingly hell bent on having you cum on his tongue. That was until one of his large hands snaked up to cup your ass and squeeze to tell you to respond. You grit your teeth at first then huffed out, "Y-yes— don't w-worry!" With a quaking voice, you nuzzled your head into your arms, panting and rutting against Kaneki's mouth. Jiro chirped back, "Okay!" With a giggle that caused you to furrow your brows together. Their voices were now being drowned out as your focus changed to be solely on the half ghoul working between you. 

 

His tongue wiggled inside of you and languidly stroked at your walls, his tastebuds tingling at the sensation. It was relentless as Kaneki drunk in your moans and juices, playing with your clit to make you moan into the kitchen counter. He groaned into your vagina when you continuously moved your pelvis back to get more friction. 

 

He gripped his hard on , still protected by his trouser fabric, and rubbed his palm along his clothed length. You noticed his frustrated grunts then felt his tongue slide out of you and his mouth unlatch. “Huh?” You peeked your eyes out from behind your folded arms and gazed at Kaneki as he stood from the floor and leaned over against you and began to unbuckle his belt. The metal of the buckle clanged against each other as his hands fiddled with it in an attempt to pull the leather off from around his waist. When it finally detached, Kaneki threw it to the floor and unzipped his trousers, pulling down his boxers then pulling out his cock.

 

It was red and needy as he gave it a few pumps and smeared some precum from the tip and down to the shaft. "Sorry," he started and gripped your thighs which had closed, pulling them back apart only slightly, "But it's really hard to do nothing when you're...like that..." Despite his bold actions a blush coated his cheeks and he scratched his cheek in embarrassment. Kaneki bent over your body, his toned torso pressed against your back lightly as to not put too much weight on your body and press your sides into the corner of the counter.

 

He wasn't planning on putting it in and he still wasn't going to. His dick slid in between your thighs, the feeling of the warm, hard flesh making you tense up. The shaft caressed your folds with every thrust of his hips, wetting it and letting Kaneki move smoothly between your legs at a soft pace. His arm wrapped around you, just underneath your breasts as he pulled your body up, turning your head around to face him.

 

Your eyes were glassy and half closed, cheeks dusted with a soft, inviting shade of pink and a glaze on your cherry lips. He adored such a sight. 

 

Kaneki joined your lips together briefly, going back in for little pecks whilst moaning and panting at the softness of your thigh. “Close your legs— a little more,” you did as he asked and felt his manhood on both of your inner legs. Both of your juices mixed together and dripped down your legs, dampening your skin. He moved his hips upwards and made you bend your knees so that his cock was flush against your nether regions, getting coated by your wetness and moving back and forth slickly between the folds. It felt as if his mind was being consumed by the bliss of it- after all, he hadn't actually gotten his release for some time now and was pent up- and all the half ghoul could think about was the heat of your core and the pounding of his heart as it pumped blood around his body rapidly, setting his body ablaze. 

 

The man moaned and panted by your ear, often nibbling at the soft flesh of your neck which was a frequent habit of his, however, it was usually rough bites that let his canines sink into your sensitive skin and not the tiny scrapes of his teeth that he was giving you now. The others in the house were long forgotten, now all both of you could focus on was each other so nothing was censored or muffled. Lewd, slick noises filled the kitchen as Kaneki gripped your hips, thrusting between you aggressively with his eyes closed at the euphoric feeling. He could feel his dick throb and become desperate; He knew he was so, so close. You were the same, with the buildup from the previous oral he gave you, you were more on edge than ever and rutted back into him. 

 

Kaneki swallowed a lump in his throat as a broken moan pushed itself from out of his mouth as he came, giving some final thrusts and feeling you orgasm over his length. His cum coated your thighs in translucent, cloudy strings that trailed down your legs, coalescing with your own juices.

 

 You came down from your high and turned to him, hearing your lover clang about behind you only to see him fumbling about the kitchen until grabbing some paper towels. His trousers and boxers were already up but not zipped as he trailed back towards you with a blush and apologised silently. Your body pivoted fully towards him as he bent down with some paper towels at the ready and gently wiped your legs. Kaneki didn't look up at you and continued to clean around your pelvis with pursed lips.

 

Both of you were lost in the moment until you heard Sante, Jiro and Ichimi laugh loudly in unison from the living room then Banjou shushing them. Kaneki chuckled lightly and shook his head, standing then kissing your lips softly.

 

_I want Y/n to associate the feeling of pleasure with my touch..._

 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

A couple of days had gone by with Kaneki taking you on excursions that always made you blush at the recalling of them. He was always so tender with his touch, making sure to soften you up and caress the most sensitive parts of you. Even the thought now made you hot and bothered. However, despite all of this, he had never gone all the way since the time you had yelled at him and the thought loomed over you that you had severely hurt his feelings and that was probably why he never tended to his own needs in the way that he used to. 

 

It was nearly night and the sky was draped over in a thick black ink that tempted the usual journeys both you and your lover would take. No one was home. You sat in the kitchen, cradling a now lukewarm mug of black coffee, mind wandering into scenarios of fellatio and other saccharine activities that warmed you to the core. 

 

Really though, how could you help yourself? With the few previous days filled with hunger and only one day lacking it left you needy and reeling at the thought of his masculine hands scouting out every crevice if your body. Kaneki was only in his room, probably killing time doing nothing of real interest- you could give him something interesting to do.

 

Subconsciously, you stood from your perch and meandered to the door of the half ghoul's room which was the only border between you and your boyfriend. You were alert to every rustle and movement from behind the oak rectangle which made you shift in place with your hand hesitantly reaching for the handle of the door. Kaneki could most definitely smell your scent- he knew it well by now- and was just waiting for you to invite yourself in.

 

Kaneki sat down on his bed, propping himself up using his hands and upturned the bedsheets, excited to have you come in and allow him to give you some much needed pleasure. You knocked on the door hastily, earning a “come in,” his low, monotone voice welcomed you. 

 

He was cushioned on the mattress, hair -as usual- a messy mop of dishevelled ivory covering his eyes that only succeeded in making his appearance even more endearing. “Wha-!” Kaneki started with the intention of asking why you were in his room, however, before he could even finish you had placed yourself on his lap, grinding down with the fluid motions of your hips.

 

His hands scrambled to grip onto your waist, steadying your movements with a surprised groan. You kissed at his jaw, allowing your hands to weave through his white tresses and continued to rub against him with a blush. Kaneki certainly wasn’t against this as he could feel his cock harden at your actions and enjoy the delicious friction. “Please...” you moaned into his ear, all the previous hesitation was gone when laying your eyes on the debauching man. Kaneki hummed, rutting his hips up into yours and resting his chin on your shoulder, “Kaneki, fuck me,” that’s what he’s been waiting to hear all this time.


	10. Desperate-Akaneki- Lemon

**Desperate-Akaneki- Lemon**

The sky was slowly being coated in darkness as the night was coming upon Tokyo and mashing colours of orange and red dissipated. The usual bustle in the streets had died down although nightlife was still dangerously high despite the many threats at the time. This, however, didn't stop anyone from enjoying themselves when the chilling night loomed over them, and it certainly didn't stop a certain couple at the dead end of an alleyway.

 

His large, calloused hand clamped over your mouth as gunmetal eyes flickered from the valley of your breasts to the street lowly illuminated by dim orange street lights. Kaneki cursed internally as one free hand grasped your thigh and lifted it so he could grind his clothed crotch into you desperately. You were somewhat a source of weakness for the Black Reaper as enticing as you were and he couldn't help but mark you possessively with red and purple love bites. 

 

They littered your neck down to your clavicle making you squirm and burn up at the man's touch. Kaneki's fingers impatiently drummed around your inner thigh as it inched closer to your womanhood which was shielded by sheer cotton panties, however, the thin digits didn't get any closer. Your blouse was already ripped open exposing your favourite bra which he'd always have trouble in unhooking although it came easily to you.

 

You gently pushed away his head from your chest so you could shrug off your button up onto the cold pavement and reach behind your back so soon your pesky bra could join. Kaneki continued to desperately jut his hardening dick into you- something which you'd noticed he'd do a lot to relieve some tension. As soon as the supporting clothing hit the floor, you were soon swept up and resting against the wall with your legs grasping onto Kaneki's waist making you squeak in protest. 

 

He placed his index finger over your wet, glossy lips and held your gaze with one red and black eye exposed, "Be quiet," the man whispered, fingers playfully pinching at your rosy buds, daring you to speak, "or would you like to get caught?" A sliver of a smirk etched upon his face as you reddened at the thought of anyone catching you in such a comprising position. Before leaning down to further tend to your mounds, Kaneki paused then took of his rounded glasses, only to place them on your face.

 

They slid down to the end of your nose so you could peer over them to see his dishevelled mop of black hair buried against your chest, his warm mouth enveloping one of your tits making you bite your lip as shivers of pleasure washed over you. Kaneki always thought you looked quite enticing with his glasses on, especially when you were clad in tight work clothes which you half were now. A simple black pencil skirt and white blouse with stockings- the usual office attire but on you it got him going. 

 

He grazed his teeth over your nipple before letting you fall against his chest. You gripped onto his black dress shirt and panted slightly, feeling your body begin to heat up and the familiar throb between your legs. He quickly ripped his long jacket off and placed it on the floor below you feet, letting you sit on it with your legs spread wide for him. 

 

The ebony haired man slipped off your simple black high heel on your right foot with ease, letting both hands traverse back to their previous destination and hooking a leg over his shoulder. Since you were now hidden behind a decently sized sign blocking parts of the alleyway, you had no trouble with showing Kaneki how wet you were through your underwear. Shamelessly, you hiked up your pencil skirt and swiped the fabric blocking your most sensitive place aside, beginning to rub your clit whilst giving the man a show.

 

"Fuck." He rasped and palmed his hard on absentmindedly, only realising a few seconds after that he'd rather tend to your needs and have the reward feel even better. The half ghoul paused in his action then threw off your other heel, peeling back your see through stockings to reveal the smooth skin of your thigh completely. His tongue swiped over his bottom lip in anticipation and he kissed down your leg which now joined with the other on his shoulder, stopping your self pleasure. 

 

You whimpered lowly as Kaneki ripped off your panties completely so your skirt could be kept intact without having to be taken off then started towards your womanhood. He brought his tongue out excitedly and grinned, knowing that you loved the feeling of him eating you out- his skilful and languid strokes always made you writhe in pleasure. "Do we have time for this, Kaneki?" You asked, remembering your location in a sudden burst of realisation, " Well if you don't want to-" he started, still in between your thighs, " Of course I do!" 

 

At your proclamation, Kaneki dipped his fingers in your heat and stroked your walls, spreading your lower lips open with his middle and index finger before flicking your clit with his tongue. He always enjoyed teasing you with small, kitten like laps at your sex. You bit your tongue hastily when he started to sip up your juices, however, upon seeing your desperate attempt to keep quiet, Kaneki got spurred on and scissored your warmth vigorously.

 

Whines poured from your mouth like a never ending waterfall- only quiet, barely audible ones from behind your pink lips. You textured walls slowly clamped down on those dexterous fingers, stroking nimbly from inside of you, signalling that you were near the edge. Kaneki continued- albeit slower than before- whilst thinking about whether or not to let you cum now or to save that for later, however, he decided on giving you the sweet release you chased after from such excursions with him. 

 

The investigator slipped his tongue deep inside of you to replace the fingers that were soon attending to your most erogenous zones faithfully and holding open your thighs so you didn't clamp down on his head too hard. Your hands entangled in obsidian tresses and tugged him closer as you grinder lightly and cautiously on Kaneki's face. 

 

With sweat beginning to cling to your body in a light sheen, you panted, hands gripping down harder and pitifully pleading for more- Kaneki was already planning on giving you what you wanted. His eyes flickered to observe your facial features, flushed cheeks, lips parted as those moans melodically came out without a thought. The sight made the half ghoul moan slightly in delight. You squirmed in his grip as your body began to come undone and spill out your near transparent cum into Kaneki's mouth, dripping down his chin and onto the coat below that he so graciously set out for you.

 

Your hand was clamped over your mouth now, trying your best to get over the feeling of relief. The man chuckled lowly at this, his ego inflating just a bit at how fucked he could get you in such a short span of time. He wiped his chin with the back of his pale hand then licked off the remainder of your nectar that glazed his lips. 

 

You were still in a daze when Kaneki unzipped his dress pants and shimmied them down slightly, still on his knees as you laid against the concrete wall. The cold air that brushed gently against your body made it easier to regain your sense of full consciousness yet it still took you long enough to realise that your lover had pulled down his boxers to reveal his throbbing cock. 

 

The tip was flushed red with need as he picked you up by the thighs and lifted you only a bit from the ground to swap positions so he was now sat against the wall with you slouched against his thighs. Hands gently brushed through your dishevelled H/C threads of hair before abruptly yanking you down to his level to roughly bite at your bottom lip, prying your mouth open as you lazily complied. Kaneki’s tongue drifted over your own and he pivoted his head to the side, grabbing your hand and guiding it to his aching manhood. 

 

Your hand automatically coiled around him, providing almost teasing pleasure since you were still coming down from your high so your movements were sloppy and slower than usual. Kaneki groaned a bit agitated then broke away from your lips, “Ride me.” He huffed out, voice seemingly trying to be dominant and demanding despite his want. You had only ridden him a few times before as he preferred to be on top and pound into you - which usually happened in the end so you were sure he just considered it a form of foreplay.

 

You finally regained your composure then vigorously nodded in an obedient manner, slipping your self out of your skirt and kicking it next to you so it was in your sight. Your stocking we’re still left on, held up by a plain white garter to match your undergarments which were still somewhere on the hard ground. Kaneki seemed to enjoy this look as his hands massage your thighs before groping your ass and making you settle back down. You were still hesitant and looked to the opening of the alleyway where only the occasional car would zoom by. Hovering over his manhood you continuously switched between views- the lone and darkened streets to the man under you, impatiently glaring up and grinding the tip over your clit occasionally.

 

Kaneki’s face darkened as you made him wait until he gripped your waist in a vice like lock and slammed you back down onto his cock. Your head fell backwards and your jaw went slack as you gasped and moaned out in surprise. “I did tell you-“ he grunted and made you bounce whilst simultaneously thrusting his hips up and driving them into you to get more pleasure. You cling onto his shoulders for dear life, conjoining your arms around his neck, tight enough to keep you in place but not as to strangle him. Kaneki burrowed his face into the crook of your neck, H/C hair sprawled over his face enveloping the investigator in your delicious scent. With gunmetal eyes hidden behind his lids, the onyx haired man bit into your flesh, gently and temptingly only applying pressure every so often but still drawing out minuscule droplets of intoxicating velvety blood.

 

You could feel his tongue rub your wound soothingly before having his pearly white canines sink into you. He hummed in satisfaction at the tingles of his tastebuds and you tightening up at the feeling of Kaneki gnawing at you. It was strangely blissful. Maybe you were just fucked up to like this but you didn't care as long as he held you close in his arms and let you in.

 

Kaneki pulled his lips away from your reddened skin and grinned slightly before pressing a chaste kiss against the wound. "You're even tighter than before," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone, " perhaps you actually like when I bite you like this?" He teased then yanked you up off of his cock which was still red and throbbing with need. Just as you predicted, your upper body got pressed against the wall and he forced your lower half to bottom out.

 

The ebony haired man stood, lurking over your smaller form and tracing his fingertips down your curves and indentations of your figure. His hands grasped at your hip bones, digging his nails into you as he lurched forward and entered you again- this time rougher than before. Your head shot up as you focused on the inky sky and the sound of Kaneki behind you, grunting and panting as he fucked his way into you. 

 

One particularly hard thrust made you nearly scream out, however, it only succeeded in making Kaneki freeze up and grip strands of your silky hair, pulling, "Oi! Do you want to be found out you idiot?!" He whisper-yelled ,panicked.  _Asshole, this was your idea!_  You thought to yourself but decided that it was better to not say anything- not counting the glare you gave to the man. You bit down on your bottom lip as Kaneki didn't stop his pace despite your silent pleas; It was like he thought you wanted to get caught and was being so rough to catch an onlookers attention.

 

"Ah- Fuck!" He groaned, you could feel his dick twitch from inside you, knowing he was close. Chasing his release, Kaneki reached his hand down and slid his middle finger down to your sensitive little nub, rubbing small circles on it to get you to cum soon as well. His movements became sloppy and unmeasured as he vigorously thrust into you at an animalistic pace. The investigator pressed his front onto your back and kissed at the back of your neck, turning your head around to lock his lips with yours.

 

For such an outwardly emotionless and cold man his kisses and actions were certainly passionate. Your eyes peeked open to see Kaneki's brows furrowed and his cheeks flushed vermillion, desperately trying to reach his peak. A warmth pooled in the bottom of your stomach making you break away and moan out, however, this time Kaneki didn't care. He could feel your walls clamp down on his manhood as you came, his hips jolting as you made him completely lose it. A string of curses escaped his lips as he came soon after, strings of his opaque cum coating your insides. 

 

Your body shook as you came down from your orgasm, losing the little strength left that you'd had and almost fell onto the coat below you. A strong pair of muscular arms wrapped around your waist, holding you against Kaneki as he slid down back onto the ground, stroking your hair contently. You sat in his arms for a few seconds, breathing heavily before looking up at him. "You're an ass you know?"


End file.
